


The Gate.

by Gerkyhen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Part drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerkyhen/pseuds/Gerkyhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still as beautiful as he had been the first time she'd seen him. SasuSaku. A drabble of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of SasuSaku drabble of him returning the first time? I’m not really sure, I’m just too emotional.

He was still as beautiful as he had been the first time she’d seen him. 

She’d been unsure at first when she arrived at the gates, but when she’d seen him heading towards them, this man who she had dreamed for and fought for and loved until her heart had nearly broken itself, she hadn’t been able to stop herself running towards him. The fact that he smiled when he saw her, that he let her know, that he felt safe enough to let her know he cared, it was beautiful. It was love and it was simple and complicated and all that silly shit. 

He felt it too, because he hadn’t allowed himself to feel anything other than that dull ache of hatred in his bones for so long. These waves of pure love and affection, not new, not in any way new, but at last being allowed to flow through him freely, it was more than he could have ever dreamed, because he had always believed in Naruto, in Sakura, but he’d never quite been sure in himself. But here he was, being wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved. The woman he’d cared for for a long time. Little did she know that he’d always been as sure as she’d always been. 

That moment of the first kiss. 

He shifted under her grip slightly and Sakura felt her whole body run cold with excitement and fear and overwhelming joy. And when she realised what was happening, as he moved her back slightly and ducked his head, she felt her whole body heat up because the need and the love was so strong. She closed her eyes and she waited and then the heavenly moment happened; he pressed his lips against hers, his inky hair falling forward and his lips tasting like mint. She closed her eyes and pressed herself into him, it still made sense to her. Everything about him was her. Everything about him was home and love and joy and truth and passion. 

When they drew away from each other, they didn’t draw very far. Sasuke kept his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing her jawline. He smiled.   
“Sa-ku-ra.” The way he said it. The way he’d always said it. She fell again, though she hadn’t realised you could keep falling deeper. She grabbed him and kissed him and adored him and loved him. And Sasuke, he did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably manage better fics with more lucidity once the emotions have calmed down, but I felt the need to post something about these two.


End file.
